


The Underking

by Wandering_Anon



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: I wrote and revised and published this in a sudden burst of inspiration, Serenade is mentioned once, Very open to suggestions for a better title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Anon/pseuds/Wandering_Anon
Summary: There is a new Underking, they’d whisper through the Undernet.





	The Underking

**Author's Note:**

> The thoughts and rumours circling the Undernet about Rockman becoming the new Rank One.

There is a new Underking, they whisper through the Undernet. S is just a figurehead and his title is lost, and he was only left in charge because the new Underking wanted him there. The Underking had a wanderlust, they say, or had an operator he was devoted to, or could not stand the light of the Secret Area, or did not want the responsibility. 

But he was much more powerful than S, they say, so powerful that his name was unknown and no letter could portray it. He could slay a Navi in under ten seconds, and they whisper the names of those who had died at his hands. If someone went missing, the general consensus was that the Underking must have gotten him. But a few lobbied hard against this notion and claim that he is merciful– borderline sporty, in fact! He would willingly spar with any lesser Navis able to track him down, give you a rare chip if you gave him a good fight, and always leave his combatants alive. Some Navis boasted scars or LifeAuras to support this story, but word of the Underking’s kills never left the Undernet. The inevitability of the lost was support enough. 

Some say that he practiced rigorously. He would throw himself into the deep Undernet, far deeper than any Navi without a deathwish would wander, and fight for hours without a break. If he ran into the spirits of the WWW’s strongest, he would not flee, but would rather laugh with glee and dance around their attacks like it was a game. Others say he had no need to fight. On his prowls through the net, viruses would stand aside and let him through; sometimes, when he did fight, they would even leap into the fray and lend their aid.

A few denizens believe that he is a messiah sent from above to protect them from the WWW. More common is the belief that he is the WWW, and soon– and just you watch– he will rise up in a broadcast and proclaim his loyalty. The static on the morning news went from an inconvenience to a topic of interest muttered about between friends: every single one meant a failed broadcast by the Underking. 

Even his appearance remains unknown. Some say the Underking’s armour is naturally red; some claim that it was dyed red by the synth-blood of the countless Navis he has deleted. Some say that he is humanoid; some claim that he is feral, bestial; yet others claim that he has the same trait as their Rank 3 and can change his form at will. Even those who say they have netbattled with him cannot agree on what he looks like. Physical fights had broken out on this very subject, fights to the death in the far reaches of the Undernet, but no conclusive answer has ever come of them. Only a few believe that there will be a conclusive answer anymore.

Yes, a thousand unknowns and a thousand rumours surround the new Underking. A thousand mysteries and a thousand enigmas make up who he is. But, as the colour drains from the surface world and the real world falls further into panic, there is one thing that every citizen can agree upon.

Whatever happens next to the Undernet– whatever happens next to their home– is in his hands now, and his hands alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one who finds it strange that the Net doesn’t regain colour, even after you beat the game? It implies you never actually beat Alpha, so while you’re off chip-hunting and becoming the new king of the Undernet, the world’s still kinda dying


End file.
